1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to sensor technologies, and particularly to a sensor assembly which has multi-detecting functions.
2. Description of Related Art
Sensors can be categorized into many different categories, such as image sensors, sound sensors, gyroscope sensors, acceleration sensors, radio frequency sensors, for example. These sensors have been widely used in electronic devices, such as digital cameras, mobile phones, global positioning devices, and notebook computers. However, a typical sensor generally has a single function, which cannot meet the multifunctional demands of current electronic devices.
Therefore, a new sensor assembly is desired to overcome the above-described shortcoming.